


Out of control

by CosMoe



Series: OT6 [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT6, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: The Dragon Riders have grown from friends to lovers.Now they live together and share intimacies occasionally.While Ruffnut is fishing for compliments her brother and his boyfriend are making out next to her - and invite Astrid to join them.Although Astrid loves Snotlout and Tuffnut dearly she's not so certain about having sex just with these two, because both are not known for being fans of vanilla sex.
Relationships: Astrid/Fishlegs/Hiccup/Ruffnut/Snotlout/Tuffnut
Series: OT6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987030
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Out of control

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ashley's OT6 and the concept "Ruffnut fishing for compliments" on Tumblr.  
> Modern setting.

"Hiccup, tell me I'm pretty!" Ruff demanded.  
She was lingering on one side of the couch, her legs dangling over the cushions.

On the other side of the couch sat Tuff and Snotlout, playing video games, but without paying too much attention to it.  
But they paid more and more attention to each other.  
It didn't take much time for Tuff to end up on Snotlout's lap, being kissed by the stocky one with fervor.

Ruff rolled her eyes at the two making out in front of her and sat up on her side of the couch.  
Fishlegs was walking his dog Meatlug, Astrid sat in a cozy armchair and read a book and Hiccup had just finished assembling a wooden model Viking boat.  
All in all, it was a lazy Sunday at the poly flat-sharing community.

"Hiccup," Ruff whined, "tell me I'm hot!"

Hiccup groaned to Ruffnut's demand, placing a chaste kiss onto her nose when he walked by. "Don't I tell you often enough?"  
"Duh, but I love to hear that!" Ruff happily smiled and hooked her fingers into Hiccup's waistband, pulling him back to kiss him passionately.  
Hiccup stumbled backward onto Ruff's lap and made a surprised noise.  
Immediately soft lips were pressed onto his.  
He loved Ruffnut's eagerness. Each of his lovers had their own style of making love with him and Ruffnut definitely was the one who didn't beat around the bush for long.

"Am I cute?" she asked at Hiccup's mouth.  
"Oh yes, you are!" he answered and took a seat next to Ruff.  
"Am I hot?"  
"And how much!"  
Ruff grabbed Hiccup's hand and guided it to her crotch.  
"Do you think there's a nice wet pussy waiting for your marvelous cock?"  
Hiccup moaned and slid his hand down Ruff's panties.

Next to Hiccup and Ruffnut were Snotlout and Tuffnut busy fumbling at each other's fly.  
Impatiently Snotlout tried to shove Tuff away from him without having to break the kiss.  
"You know that it would be much easier if you got up for only a second?" Snotlout groaned at last and stopped his attempt to free his manhood from his pants.

"Don't wanna get up from you!" Tuff mumbled and sucked on Snotlout's earlobe, thrusting his hips forward.  
"Hey, get a room!" Astrid called without looking up from her book.  
"Yeah, shall we? Wanna join?" both Snotlout and Tuffnut replied.  
Astrid rolled her eyes, although she wasn't entirely sure if the two young men actually were talking to her or each other.

Astrid got the answer as suddenly her book was taken from her, a bookmark carefully placed between the pages she was reading, and put aside.  
She now had a perfect view on Tuffnut and Snotlout, who both reached their hands out for her, unmistakable bulges in their pants.

Astrid loved all of her flatmates, they all were girl- and boyfriends, but admittedly she liked the sex with Hiccup the most.  
He satisfied all her needs, and he was the one, who she had shared her first time ever with. They had been a couple before Hiccup had admitted to being in love with Ruffnut too and before Astrid had admitted to feeling also attracted by Fishlegs.  
Fishlegs had been in love with Ruffnut and Ruffnut had a little crush on Snotlout, who was Tuffnut's boyfriend for quite a while.  
After a while, they all had been involved with each other.

They all had had sex with each other, but Astrid had only ever with sex with one of the disaster gays, when Hiccup had been involved, too.  
Having sex with Tuff and Lout somehow scared her, but also fueled her curiosity.

Hesitantly she took Tuff's hand, noticing that he had taken off his rings.  
He said "Mylady", just as Hiccup used to do it and Astrid knew he was teasing her. Then he pulled her up and Snotlout took Astrid on his arms, carrying her into his and Tuff's room.

Astrid hadn't been often to the boys' room, it was much too chaotic for her – not because of stuff lying on the floor, but because of the colors: one wall was painted in black and red with a black bookshelf, where Snotlout gathered his dragon collection and few books. Next to it was a huge terrarium in which Snotlout's iguana Hookfang lived.  
The other wall was painted in green and yellow and on the white shelf were Tuffnut's comic books and role play weapons.

In the middle was a kingsize bed, equipped with many pillows and always fresh sheets (Snotlout was almost compulsive about that).  
"You know that I can walk myself?" Astrid asked and smirked at Snotlout.  
"Yeah, we just don't want you to run from us!" Tuff answered, shut the door, and the blinds.  
Snotlout placed Astrid on the bed and softly kissed her onto her lips.

Astrid felt her heartbeat accelerate when Snotlout intensified the kiss and began to pull down Astrid's leggings.  
As he knelt between her legs and pulled the fabric over her feet, Astrid glanced into Tuffnut's direction.  
"Could you do anything else than just standing around in the corner and watching? It's creepy!" she snapped at him.

Tuff stepped out of the shadow, stroking his large and hard cock.  
"I'm not only watching," he grinned greedily at Astrid and let go of himself to take off his shirt and pants.  
From the way, Tuffnut looked at her - predatory - Astrid felt slightly uncomfortable.  
He and Snotlout weren't known for their preference of vanilla sex, but much rather for their kinky sex practices.

"I- I forgot to shave...," she stammered, but Snotlout took off her shirt and bra and continued kissing her.  
When Astrid was undressed he softly pushed her onto the mattress and let his tongue trace down a path between her breasts, over her belly, until he reached her private parts.

Carefully he spread her legs and nudged her clit with his tongue, which made Astrid moan.  
After sucking Astrid's folds and clit for a while Snotlout showed up between her legs and nodded in Tuff's direction. "Do you think he shaves any of his hair?"  
Tuffnut, who now stood next to Snotlout, crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffily answered: "My body looks like that of a little boy anyway, you don't really think it would be better if I shave?"

Astrid let her gaze wander from Tuff's face over his body and back.  
She couldn't help but smile.  
There was hardly any hair on Tuffnut's body, except his white-blonde hair on forearms, lower legs, and armpits.  
His pubic hair was of a darker blonde.  
All about his body was adorable and looked worth protecting.

But then Tuff turned to the nightstand and Astrid had to turn her face away from him: his whole back was covered in scars that artfully formed a dragon and scales.  
Tuff was very proud of his cutting tattoo (bodymodification) – that kid really loved pain!  
Astrid couldn't look at it and certainly not touch it.  
The sound of sex toys clattering in the drawer made her nervous again.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you don't like it," Tuff said, as he turned to Astrid and Snotlout and saw Astrid laboriously watching how Snotlout opened the buttons of his shirt.  
He loosened the bun and let his dreadlocks cover his back.  
"Thank you," Astrid sighed relieved and slumped into the pile of pillows.  
"How 'bout you close your eyes and relax a little," Snotlout suggested, got up and slid out of his pants.

"Sounds good!" With a wry smile, Astrid closed her eyes. Her body was slightly trembling in anticipation.  
Whatever these guys would do to her was most likely kind of extraordinary.  
"Tuff, what did you get from the drawer?" she asked and hated that her voice sounded brittle.  
"Lube, darling! Would you stop being such a control freak?"  
Astrid loved to control situations. Even when having sex she rarely left anything to chance.  
Hiccup and Fishlegs were very reliable in their performance.  
Astrid knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it.  
And Hiccup and Fishlegs gave her exactly what she demanded.  
Not so Snotlout and Tuffnut.  
They surely wouldn't hurt her, but her trust in them wasn't as big nonetheless – they usually touched, tried, and teased.  
The results often were breathtaking, but getting there and letting go was something Astrid couldn't master so well.

Now they had settled to both her sides and licked and sucked her nipples.  
Their free hands slid down her torso, over her pelvis, and grabbed her inner thighs.  
Although she had closed her eyes she could tell who had laid down on which side just by the way their hands felt: Snotlout's hand was bigger, warm, a little rough, and massaged her thigh with a firm grip.

Tuffnut moved his hand more playfully, teased her with his fingertips and nails, carefully scratched her skin.  
They both placed their hands above Astrid's sex, thumbs brushing over folds and clit.  
Then she felt their index fingers slowly dipping into her, searching for the G-spot. 

Astrid drew in a sharp breath as Tuff bit her nipple and then soothingly licked and blew over it.  
Her nipples both perked with that treatment and Astrid arched into the two hungry mouthes indulging her breasts and into the skillful hands heating her arousal with spoiling her sensitive spot inside her vagina.

Then Snotlout turned onto his back and pulled Astrid with him.  
She now was on her hands and knees over him, tossing her head back as he sucked her neck.  
Tuff settled behind her and sucked and licked her clit until Astrid sobbed: "Stop! I need a cock inside me!"

Tuffnut let go of her and Snotlout sat up, leaning against the headboard, as Astrid sat down on Snotlout's enlarged member.  
She dug her fingernails into his chest, running her fingers over the carefully trimmed chest hair.  
The scratchy sensation at her palms made her moan throaty and roll her hips faster over Snotlout's hips.

Suddenly she felt Tuffnut's body pressed to her back, his long and thick cock at her butt, and his teeth being dug into her shoulder.  
He wrapped his arms around her, cupped her breasts, pinched her nipples teasingly, nibbled at her ear.

"Do- do you think I could take - mhhhh – both of you?" Astrid gasped and rode Snotlout even faster.  
"Why not?" Tuff breathed at her ear.  
Then he reached out to grab the bottle of lubricant.

"What's that smell?" Astrid asked confusedly.  
"Cherry lube. Edible." Tuff replied, held his cock at the base, and lined himself up to Astrid.  
Very carefully he pushed his throbbing manhood into Astrid's snatch, rubbing against Snotlout's cock.

All three moaned and had to adjust to the feeling of dividing only narrow space among two different sized cocks.  
The friction was overwhelming and made them groan.  
Astrid straightened up and Tuff slid even deeper into Astrid, touched her cervix.  
"Oh fuck, Astrid," he lowly growled at her neck and sent a shiver down her spine.

When they had found a rhythm they didn't waste time playing around anymore - desires had to be satisfied.  
Astrid rode both Snotlout's and Tuffnut's cocks and bounced lustfully on Snotlout's lap.  
She ran her fingers through her hair, her mind was blank, only the sensation of being filled with two wonderful dicks was present and caused a firework of lust in her brain.

The men's grunting and groaning made her lose her mind, against her habit she was completely out of control.  
Astrid felt her climax building up, but she managed to ask: "Are you holding back?" between her puffs and pants of lust.  
Both nodded and tightened their grip on Astrid, Snotlout clasping to her hips, Tuffnut still cupping her breasts. Except for a hasty "Uh-huh!" they couldn't answer much, too much enjoying the sensation of being sheathed together, slamming into Astrid's slippery twat.

"Let go!" Astrid demanded and reached her left arm behind to pull Tuff's butt closer.  
"You sure?" he pressed out between clenched teeth.  
"Yeah, let go!" Astrid felt her climax rising, it began with a strong tickle inside her lower belly, spread out over her vagina, drew the two cocks further into her sex.  
When she could hardly stand the tension anymore it unloaded like a roaring thunderstorm.  
Her insides clenched around the cocks which rubbed at each other, giving them the most delightful feelings.

"Oh Astrid, fuck!" Snotlout yelled and his cock spasmed as he released his cum deep inside Astrid.  
Tuff followed on his heel, grunted, and bit Astrid's shoulder.  
He pressed her tightly against him and held still, as his twitching cock squirted his loads of cum.

Heavy breathing Astrid slumped back and leaned against Tuff.  
For a while they couldn't talk, just had to catch their breath.  
Tuff was the first who pulled out and dropped next to Snotlout.  
Astrid still sat on top of Snotlout and chuckled. "What a view!"  
Snotlout and Tuffnut looked at each other and smiled: "What? What's wrong with that view? He's the most handsome man I ever met. Except for Hiccup and Fishlegs, of course."  
The boys shared an affectionate kiss.

Astrid dismounted and squeezed herself between them, propped up onto her elbows.  
"Can I get a kiss too?" she asked and immediately Tuff began to kiss Astrid, softly biting her lower lip, licking into her mouth.  
"Hey, don't get me started again! I don't think I can do it another time that quick!" Snotlout exclaimed, but Astrid and Tuffnut only laughed.  
Then Astrid cuddled up to Snotlout, her back curved into Tuff's front.  
She kissed the smaller man lovingly and as she got up she patted both boys' cheeks.

"I have to clean myself up. I feel sticky and your cum is dripping out of me."  
"Ugh, that doesn't sound so very sexy. Go on, we'll clean up that mess here!" Snotlout replied and Tuff rolled his eyes because of the sudden inconvenience.

"I have an idea, we go have a shower together!"  
"Sure, as long as you stay with your back to the wall!"  
"Agreed! Maybe you wanna taste the cherry lube before rinsing?"  
Astrid smirked and grabbed Tuff by his balls, which made him squeak startledly.  
"Come on, you kinky bastard," she said and dragged him behind her into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruffnut will be fishing for compliments in the following chapter.  
> To be continued...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Grass Stains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156824) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
